The End Of The Affair
by Phantasy Angel
Summary: After two years from leaving the Opera House, Christine is now married to Raoul..but then Raoul decides to bring someone back into their lives. Can Christine keep away from loving another? Or...Will old flames never go out? E/C..Please R/R.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Phantom Of The Opera characters. Any names you read and don't remember from the book or musical are mine. Hope you enjoy this.  
  
Background: It has been two years since Christine has performed at the Opera House. Christine married Raoul two months after there last encounter with the Opera House. Christine promised Raoul she would move on and be happy. Christine and Raoul led a happy but passionless life in London. Raoul, rich and successful, bought Christine a medium sized mansion, where they live with their servants. Christine, who no longer sings, stays at home and keeps occupied with making sure household things get done. After two years of thinking the past has finally died, Raoul lets an old "acquaintance" back into their lives.  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
  
Times have changed, she will understand. That was the thought going through Raoul Vicomte de Chagny's head as he entered the living room of his home. Raoul placed his briefcase on the floor next to his armchair and sat in it. I have to tell her sometime, thought the Vicomte.  
  
"Christine!" Raoul yelled from the living room.  
  
Christine de Chagny appeared in the doorway. Raoul stood up to greet her. He walked over and kissed her.  
  
"What is it?" Christine asked, wondering why he called for her.  
  
"I have some important things to discuss with you Christine." He said with a worried look.  
  
"Alright." Christine replied a bit puzzled.  
  
"Come and sit down." Raoul told her and brought her to sit on the couch with him.  
  
"Raoul, what is it?" Christine asked again.  
  
"Well, you know I have been looking for an architect to build another office building for me in Paris." He started with and Christine nodded.  
  
"I have finally found one. He has been an architect for many years; he quit though, awhile back. He started again though about a year and a half ago. His designs have become very famous around Paris and London."  
  
"Well, that's wonderful." Christine said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, it is." He said. "But there is something wrong with him. I have been meeting with him for the past week. He is doing fine, obviously."  
  
"Wait, Christine said. "You're not making any sense."  
  
"It's Erik." Raoul said and Christine's smile faded.  
  
"Wh..What?" Christine said. "It can't be..he's..."  
  
"Dead?" Raoul said before her. Christine looked to the floor and nodded.  
  
"He seems to ignore the past. I asked him how he could be doing so well and he says a lie. He lied to people about his face, claiming it to be a big accident of some sort. Apparently people believe him and ignore it. He just seems to be another person on the street."  
  
Christine didn't bother to speak. She just stayed looking at the ground. Raoul thought it best to keep talking.  
  
"I invited him to our dinner party on Saturday. We both believe times have changed. He knows of our marriage and seems to except it. I think we have become better acquainted this past week. So..I guess its time to open up closed doors."  
  
Christine straightened up and smiled. "I believe you are right. It is time to let the past go and concentrate on the present."  
  
Raoul hugged Christine. "I am glad you agree." He said.  
  
Raoul stood up. "You must excuse me, there is much I still need to do and I am sure you have lots to do also preparing for the party." Christine nodded and Raoul walked out.  
  
The dinner party, Christine thought. Saturday. The day she would see Erik again. Christine stood up. Saturday. Just two more days.. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Phantom Of The Opera characters. Any names you read and don't remember from the book or musical are mine.  
  
A/N: Heyy.I see that no one seems to like it...but also that some do.here is the next chapter though...I will continue if people really want to keep reading this story. Thanks for your honest opinions.  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
  
How are you? How is everything? Christine thought of all the typical questions she would end up asking Erik. I need to find out more, Christine thought, there is much more to know.  
  
Christine stayed in bed late that morning wondering the impossible about Erik. Raoul had already left early that morning, as usual.  
  
At noon, Christine got up, showered, and dressed. She walked downstairs and made herself some tea. Christine didn't like to be waited on by the servants.  
  
Christine sat down thinking so many different things. All of them seemed to be about Erik.  
  
Suddenly, Christine knew exactly who could help her. Christine grabbed her cloak and hailed a carriage to take her to Paris.  
  
The carriage ride was boring but Christine was desperately seeking answers.  
  
When the carriage finally came into Paris, Christine gave the driver the address she thought to be correct.  
  
The driver came to a halt in front of a very old looking home. It looked as if it could collapse.  
  
Christine stepped out, paid the driver, and began to walk up the front steps. She knocked on the front door and waited.  
  
The sound of the doorknob turning had Christine take in a deep breath. The door opened and Nadir stepped out.  
  
"I knew you would come eventually." Nadir said with a smirk.  
  
"Hello Nadir, How are you?" Christine asked.  
  
"I am doing fine..Madame De Chagny." He replied.  
  
"Please call me Christine." Christine said not meeting his eyes. "Nadir, I must speak with you, could I come in, please?" she said, now looking at him desperately.  
  
"Alright, come in." he said and stepped aside for her to come in.  
  
Nadir led Christine to the living room, where she took a seat on a dark red couch.  
  
"Could I get you anything?" Nadir said trying to be a proper host.  
  
"No, thank you, I am fine." She replied.  
  
"Alright then, he said taking a seat in front of her, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need you to tell me about Erik." Christine said softly.  
  
"What would you like to know?" he asked.  
  
"What happened after I left?" she asked.  
  
Nadir leaned back in his chair. "He went into a state of depression. I had to try to force him to eat. I told him to move on and not worry about someone who was just going to break his heart from the beginning."  
  
Christine looked to the floor. "You know I did what I had to." She said in a whisper.  
  
Nadir ignored her and went on. "He began to get better after a month. After two months he read about your marriage to the Vicomte. I thought he would go back to being depressed, but he didn't. He had me put that he was dead in the newspaper. Even though he didn't actually die, something did die inside him when he told me to put that in."  
  
"He spent weeks locked in his music room. I snuck in there one day while he made an errand, which was something else he began to do frequently. I went in and found a folder of many drawing of different buildings. They were wonderful. He did catch me looking at them; he said he was ready to move on. People paid him a lot for his designs. Two buildings of his were already in progress. He became famous over the year."  
  
"I just don't understand though." Christine said. "What about his face? Raoul told me no one cared. It seems so easy, he could have done that along time ago."  
  
"Erik was young when he was set free. After all that has happened, he has more of a knowledge of doing things." Nadir replied.  
  
"I see." Christine said.  
  
"Yes, and you are right, it does seem simple, all he did was tell two lies and draw something, but I also think he is doing it to keep his mind off other things."  
  
"Two, you say?" she said referring to the lies. "I assume one is his face, but the other.."  
  
"His name." Nadir replied. "He is still Erik but he needed to give himself a last name, one that wouldn't remind him of his past. He is Erik D'Loncre."  
  
"I see." Christine said. "Well, thank you Nadir, I think I better go now." She stood up, as did Nadir.  
  
They walked to the door and said their good-byes. Christine walked down the steps and hailed a carriage. She began her journey back home. Little did she know, someone had been watching her the whole time. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nope.....don't own any Phantom Of The Opera characters. Lillian and James are mine though.  
  
A/N: Hi, thanks for all your reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I have also changed my setting so that now I accept anonymous reviews; sorry I didn't realize that my settings were like that. Well, on with the chapter!  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
  
What a beautiful evening, Lillian thought. Lillian was the de Chagny's maid, one of them at least. She was just finishing up on the cleaning when Christine de Chagny came down stairs. She was dressed in her midnight-blue gown, look exquisite as always.  
  
"The house looks wonderful." cried Christine.  
  
"Thank you Madame." Lillian replied; she curtsied and left.  
  
Christine looked out the window. Anytime now, she thought.  
  
Raoul came down stairs dressed in one of his best suits. "You look wonderful." he exclaimed when he saw Christine; he kissed her.  
  
"Thank you." She replied and smiled.  
  
After awhile guests began to arrive. They all came with their usual greetings. After an hour, people were just roaming and talking. The servants were walking around, serving different foods. The only thing wrong was that Erik hadn't arrived yet. Christine became more nervous and worried, Raoul noticed and told her it would be alright.  
  
How can he think that? Christine thought. Now, more than ever, she realized she did want to see Erik again. She had to admit that she missed him and she had thought about him very often. She often wondered if maybe she did feel something for Erik.  
  
After about two hours, there was a knock at the door. Christine looked and held her breath. Raoul just watched as a maid opened the door.  
  
The maid opened the door and there stood Erik. He was dressed in his formally in his black suit. He had on his fedora and cape, which Christine seemed to remember quickly. "Erik! Come right in." Raoul said and smiled.  
  
The maid offered to take Erik's cape and fedora, which he allowed her to do. Christine noticed that he wore his black mask, which actually made it seem as though a shadow were cast over his face.  
  
Erik stepped forward. "Forgive me for arriving so late." he said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Raoul replied.  
  
Christine wondered how they could possibly have such a cheerful conversation; after all, it wasn't that long ago that Erik would have killed Raoul. Christine lost in her thoughts, hadn't realized that Raoul was talking to her.  
  
"Christine?" Raoul said getting her attention.  
  
"Yes? I am sorry. What?" she said embarrassed.  
  
"I was just introducing you to Erik." Raoul said. Introducing me? Christine thought. We know each other. But then she got the hint that no one else knew about their past, or was ever going to.  
  
"It's a pleasure." she said looking at Erik. For a moment their eyes locked.  
  
"It's a pleasure for me also." he said not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Well, Erik, grab a drink and enjoy the evening." Raoul said. "Come dear, there is some people I want you to meet." he said to Christine and took her over to a group of people that was on another side of the room.  
  
Christine watched as Erik moved around talking to different people. Occasionally their eyes met, but Christine would look away quickly.  
  
Christine saw Erik go into the garden area. She quickly excused herself to go see him. She found him looking at the roses. "You like roses." she said and he whirled around to face her. "Yes, Madame, I do." he replied. Christine just smiled and looked at the roses.  
  
"You have a very nice home." Erik said.  
  
"Thank you." She replied. "It is really different from where I used to live."  
  
"Oh? Where was that?" He asked. Why was he asking that? Christine thought. He knew.  
  
"You know." she said.  
  
"Madame, I have just met you, I don't know much at all." he said with a smirk. Oh my God, Christine thought, he was really going to pretend that he didn't know me.  
  
"Well, I lived in a small apartment." she said. "I used to sing at the Paris Opera House." Christine figured she might as well play along.  
  
"I know." he replied. "Your husband told me, he says you were wonderful."  
  
She smiled. "That is because I had a great teacher." she said very firm. "That is all in the past though, but I wish the past didn't go by so fast."  
  
Erik looked at her. "Well, it is time for you to let the past go. Please excuse me." he said and walked away.  
  
Christine stayed staring at the roses, but after awhile women came over and talked about things Christine just found boring, so she excused herself. She looked around for Erik and Raoul but could not find them anywhere. She decided to ask one of the butlers.  
  
"Excuse me, James." Christine said tapping his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Madame?" James asked.  
  
"Have you seen my husband or Monsieur D'Loncre?" she asked.  
  
"I believe I saw them go upstairs Madame." he replied.  
  
"Oh, thank you." she said and began walking up the stairs. She walked up to hear Raoul and Erik talking.  
  
"I honestly don't think it's a good idea." She heard Erik say.  
  
"She needs to get comfortable with again." Raoul said. "You will be in her life now, but only for a short while. You know the agreement, of course."  
  
"Yes, I do." Erik replied. What were they talking about? Christine wondered. She pushed the door open slowly. She saw Raoul sitting at his desk and Erik in a chair in front of him. They stood at her appearance.  
  
"Christine." Raoul said. "I am glad you are here."  
  
"What's going on?" she asked looking from one to the other.  
  
"Well, Raoul began, "Something has come up for tomorrow evening and I won't be able to take you to the opera. I know you have been looking forward to it since it has been awhile, so I am going to have Erik take you."  
  
"Oh, alright." Christine said. She thought this was a good idea because she could really talk to Erik then.  
  
"Well, I must be going." Erik said. "Thank you, for a lovely evening. I will come by for you, Madame at seven o'clock since it is a bit of a ride." Christine nodded and Raoul said goodbye. Within a split second Erik was gone.  
  
Gone, Christine thought. Erik was gone, but not forever. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: No..I do not own anything..I only own Lillian.  
  
A/N: Hello..sorry it has been so long since I have updated..I have been rather busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think that I may end up having the rest of my chapters be told in Christine's POV. Well..on with the chapter, don't forget to leave a review!  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
  
Perfect, Christine thought. Christine was trying on a new red gown she bought for herself. She thought it would be perfect for the opera this evening.  
  
Christine decided to take a long soothing bath. She felt so relaxed. Raoul had already left for the day and said he would be home by the time she was. She was feeling rather excited but nervous about being with Erik again.  
  
Christine didn't realize she had been in the bath so long, fore she lost track of time. She got out and began to fix her hair the way she usually wore it. Her hair down, with her brown curls falling around her shoulders. She put light makeup on and then called Lillian to help her with the back of her bodice. Christine was ready. Lillian told her she looked beautiful. Christine realized that she never said anything like that before when she went out with Raoul. Perhaps she over did it? Was it because of Erik?  
  
Christine heard the knock on the door at exactly the right time. She walked down the stairs to see Erik dressed in his best, which was his usual attire.  
  
"Good evening, you look lovely." Erik said when he saw her.  
  
"Thank you." Christine said and put on her cream-colored lace shawl.  
  
Erik walked Christine over to the waiting carriage and began their journey in Paris. The whole ride they were silent. Christine decided to just look out and see how beautiful the night sky looked. Christine had realized that Erik was doing the same.  
  
When the carriage finally came to a halt, Erik helped Christine out and escorted her to their seats, which ended up being Box 5. Christine smiled as she sat down. She could see people glancing their way and whispering to others, but she didn't care.  
  
Soon the opera began. Christine saw Meg and the other dancers. She also noticed Madame Giry, who was off stage making faces and mouthing off things to the ballet chorus. Christine giggled as she remembered herself once being a ballet rat.  
  
"You miss it don't you?" Erik said, whom she forgotten was even there.  
  
"Yes. I do." She replied honestly.  
  
Erik and Christine sat in silence until the end of Act I. At the end, Christine chose to bring up conversation.  
  
"I have seen some of your designs. They are wonderful." She said.  
  
"Thank you Madame." He replied.  
  
"Call me Christine..as you did once before." She said with a strong gaze towards him.  
  
"Things have changed." He said in a whisper. The overture began to play.  
  
"Not everything." She said looking down towards the orchestra. "Perhaps after the opera you will take me to your home, the one I am sure you haven't left." She was looking back at him now, praying he would say yes.  
  
"If..that is what you wish." He replied. Oh Erik, you have no idea what I wish for, Christine thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Christine followed Erik through the passageway. She grabbed Erik's hand for support, but also for comfort.  
  
Erik helped Christine into the boat and rowed to the entrance of the lair. He helped her out and escorted her inside.  
  
Christine walked in and looked all around. My God, she thought, it is just as I remember it. The smell, the look, and the feel of being safe.  
  
Christine walked over to the organ and ran her fingers over it. So many memories, she thought. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"I miss this." She said in a whisper.  
  
"Well..not much as changed." He said taking off his cloak and fedora.  
  
"Yes, your rich and successful, and respected." She said.  
  
"Respected?" He asked. "Respected! I am least of all respected Christine! I am sure that husband of yours told you I was, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Well, all I am is paid off! My ideas go to the richest men in the world, and I get millions of dollars in replace for that."  
  
Was this the loving and caring Erik that Christine knew? She seemed frightened. "I am sorry Erik, I had no idea." She said as she quickly sat on the sofa. "Of course you didn't." he replied. "You know once this arrangement with your precious Vicomte is over and down with I must return to being a monster, a creature. He wants me to stay away wants its all over with."  
  
Christine seemed on the brink of tears. "I thought..I mean..Raoul wanted me to.." She couldn't bring herself to say something right.  
  
"Raoul want you to? To what?" he asked. "Christine, you have never been able to think for yourself! You have become another woman of society. You wonder around to your parties and show off everything you own. I used to think you had some dignity, but I was completely wrong."  
  
Christine was crying at this point. Was it true? she thought. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of there. She ran and ran until she was completely out of the opera house. She didn't even hear Erik try to come after her.  
  
She finally stopped in the middle of the street to hail a carriage. It brought her home and she walked quickly inside. She didn't bother to find out if Raoul were home. She went straight to her room and collapsed on the floor in tears. Have I become what I never wanted to become? she thought. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: No..I do not own any Phantom of the Opera characters, but yet again, Lillian is mine.  
  
A/N: Hello all..first, thank you to my reviewers. I just hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it has been taking awhile for me to update.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
How horrible can one get? I have treated someone I love more that anything else in the world, like dirt; the dirt that rich snobs ride across everyday. Oh, how I ache from what I have done. I swore I would never treat her so wrongly. Christine. Christine..  
  
I feel more miserable than ever. I truly love her still. I can't stop. I don't want to stop. I must amend things with her. So I shall. I can't live with the fact that I hurt her. Today I shall try to make amends with the whole situation.  
  
Getting up and dressed has never been a problem for me. I quickly grabbed my fedora and cloak and once again set foot into the world.  
  
I did enjoy the carriage ride from the opera to the de Chagny estate. I remember the first time I set foot in it. That was the day my life changed and I knew I would see Christine once again.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So we have an understanding than Erik?" Raoul asked me in the office of his home.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Soon enough I will tell Christine. You know that she will have to see you eventually. I don't want her finding out from anyone else that you are working for me. Soon this will all be over and you may go back to serving others or you could return to being a creature of the underworld. I am sure the second way is best. You may now see yourself out."  
  
~~~~  
  
Oh, how I wanted nothing more than two wrap my hands around his throat at that very moment!  
  
As the carriage came to a halt I asked the driver to wait a moment. I walked up the stairs to front of the estate and knocked on the door. The maid who so often answered the door greeted me.  
  
"Oh, Monsieur D'Loncre, she said, "..did you need to see Monsieur de Chagny?"  
  
"No, not today. I need to see his wife." I replied.  
  
"Alright, that is a good thing I suppose since Monsieur de Chagny left this morning for a business trip." she said. Does he leave often? I had to wonder. If he left she may not have said anything to him then.  
  
She excused herself and I waited patiently by the door. I heard a door close and then the maid, whom I believed to be called Lillian, came down the stairs to tell me she would be right down. I thanked her and looked out the window to see the carriage man looking very impatient.  
  
"Monsieur." I heard from behind me. I turned quickly to see Christine standing there. She seemed paler and her eyes were very red.  
  
"Christine." I said in a whisper. I ran up to her and took her hands in mine and said in a whisper, "Please forgive me for last night. I do not know what came over me. You know I would never treat you as I did."  
  
"It's alright..Erik." she replied and I just smiled to try to make her feel better.  
  
"Would you please come with me to lunch?" I asked. She only nodded and took her hands out of mine to get her cloak. She told her maid she would be back later and I escorted her out.  
  
The carriage man looked so happy to finally see me appear. I gave him directions to a café in Paris, fore I didn't know any place in London. The carriage ride was silent and all Christine did was stare out her window.  
  
When we finally came to the café and ordered something to eat, did I bring up some kind of conversation.  
  
"The Vicomte is on a business trip?" I asked. She just nodded and stared at the table. I asked her how long and she only shrugged.  
  
"Oh, please Christine! I am trying!" I said practically pleading for her to say something. Our food came at this moment to, which paused her, but she spoke.  
  
"Do you know how right you were? she said. "You were right about everything you said last night. I have become one of those upper class snobs I just know it. I left everything I loved just for it. But it wasn't for that. It was for Raoul."  
  
To me, it seemed as if she for saying it more to herself than to me, but she went on.  
  
"I miss the opera so much. I miss my friends. I miss singing." She looked up at me and I swallowed hard. "I miss you, Erik."  
  
I touched her hand with mine. "Christine, you know I miss you too. I hate that I have been living with out you. You must know that you are not a rich snob. To me, you are still a perfect angel."  
  
Tears ran down her face. But, what was I doing? I have been trying to keep away from loving her; I couldn't bare to be hurt again. Although, being this close to her, makes it worth it.  
  
"Erik, could we please go?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. Where?" She seemed like she had an answer but was afraid to say it.  
  
"The Opera House?" I asked. She nodded. I paid our bill and got up to leave.  
  
The carriage ride was again quiet. The walk down through the Opera House was just as the same. She just held onto my hand as I guided her through the passageway.  
  
When we arrived in the lair I took her cloak and hung it up. I lit a fire in the fireplace so she wouldn't be too cold, it did get quite chilly in the lair. She walked over to the sofa, sat down, and stared into the fire.  
  
After I hung up my own cloak and fedora, I sat next to her. She was the first one to speak, but still kept her gave towards the fire.  
  
"Erik, do you still love me?" she asked. My heart skipped a beat. Of course I did. But..how would she respond if I said yes? "I know I must have hurt you a great deal when I fled the opera."  
  
"In all honesty Christine, yes, I was heartbroken." I told her.  
  
She closed her eyes, but then opened them to look at me. "Erik, I..I just.."  
  
I brought my hand to her cheek and she rested on it. "Do you love me Erik?" she asked again. I couldn't bring myself to say the honest truth. "You do love me, I can see it in your eyes. You want me. You need me. I know that Erik because...I feel the same way." She kissed me fully on the lips. I couldn't believe it. I jumped up quickly.  
  
"Christine...I couldn't, you couldn't." I said, but I admitted to myself how much wanted to. Was she saying what I think she is saying though?  
  
She rose. "It's alright Erik." she said.  
  
She walked over to me and placed her hand upon my mask. "Oh Erik, you must think I am crazy, but never in my life do I feel more confident." She took off my mask. I jumped and went to cover my face but before I could she took my hand away and held it in hers. I couldn't have been more shocked over what she did next..  
  
Christine kissed that horrible side of my face. The side of my face that banned me from enjoying life. Without realizing it, her lips moved to cover mine. I couldn't help but return her kiss. "I love you, Christine." She pressed up against me and we encircled in a passionate embrace.  
  
I could not take it anymore. I loved myself give in. I picked her up and carried her into her old bedroom, which was still the same. I lied her down and she looked up at me and smiled. She was everything I ever wanted in my life. She pulled me down on top of her and we enthralled in our lovemaking.  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
  
I awoke the next morning to find Christine still in my arms. She looked like an angel. My experience with her was something I of course never experienced, but I had realized that she had obviously already down this with the Vicomte. The though left my mind quickly.  
  
We shared so much love and passion through the night. It was something I had never wanted to end. Before Christine fell asleep, she said the words that made the night, the best one of my entire life. "I love you, Erik."  
  
Christine soon woke up and smiled when she saw me. She leaned up to kiss me. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to wake up with someone you made love to." Of course she was talking about the Vicomte, and I couldn't help but smile at her little joke.  
  
"Erik. I wish to lay with you forever, but I have been gone for many hours. I must get back before Raoul does something." She said and stood up to get dressed. I only nodded. I too got up and dressed.  
  
When we were both dressed, we embraced for a long time. She then looked up to me, took my hand and brought me to the living room were she put on her cloak. I had forgotten that my mask was off so I went to retrieve it and put it back in its rightful place.  
  
After both our cloaks were on, we took our long journey back to the opera. It was cold and chilly as usual.  
  
When we reached a safe place for Christine to continue on her own, she kissed me, long and passionate. "Soon I hope to be with you again." She whispered when it was over. She began to walk away, but I grabbed her.  
  
"Say it again." I told her. She looked very confused, but then she smiled and said, "I love you." And that, was that. 


End file.
